Werewolves aren't in my Elemental Control
by demi-wolf3T
Summary: Here we go again stiles was rambling " Hey Stiles,want to hear a joke?" "Sure" "To bad!". Jade McCall had an above normal life living in be an hills ,well as normal as you can get being what she is. She's dealt with Werewolves,Fairies, Giants, hell even GODS! But they don't know that,Let's see how long that will last.
1. Info

Name: Jadelyn Terra McCall (Lyall), Known as Jade McCall or J.T (Lyall)

Age: 16

Gender: female

Hunter or Werewolf: Elemental

Nationality: Hawaiian – Kauai

Appearance (be detailed):Tan skin, jet black hair, shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes – green, blue, hazel -when elemental

Height and Weight: 5, 5 and 115 pounds

Personality: Excellent with mechanical things, talented at sports, Laid back, witty, sarcastic, loves pulling pranks, sneaky, good liar, awesome thief, good musician, good singer

Sexuality: Straight

If werewolf who turned them and why: She knew she was elemental almost her whole life, but never told anyone. She is most connected to Water.

If hunter why did they become hunter

Important people in their life: Scott, Stiles Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Ulric, her mom and a few others

Rivals or characters they have a strong hatred for and why: Kate Argent and a few extra's

Backround: She was born after Scott her birthday November 18. When her mom dad, Left her to be adopted, Melissa adopts her and brings her to beacon hills when she was 12

Likes/Dislikes: She likes

. Football

. Lacrosse

.playing guitar

.Stiles

.Derek hales car

.A Kawasaki-Ninja ZX6R

.Surfing


	2. Past

_Hi I'm Demiwolf3T this is one of my first stories so go easy on me, but to let you know in advance I'm a member of Torchwood and Ianto is my best friend so this story might be a little crazy. So enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Teen wolf which happens to include an adorable pup named Isaac and a sarcastic Honey dew eyed cutie called Stiles; But Jeff Davis does! So on with the story (_Rides away with Nico Di Angelo on Chiron's back!)_

_Keike means Jade in Hawaiian _

This is what happens when you hang out with your idiot brother and his best friend, you end going into the woods with them to look for a dead body (Don't ask), leaving that idiot brother behind, him getting bitten by some animal , then Bam! He's not around the house anymore, he's good at sports (Again don't ask) and weirdly enough he has or maybe it's had a girlfriend. Now he's sneaking out and he barely talks to you and he hangs out with Mr. Derek "Tall, Dark and Brooding" Hale A.K.A – Mr. Sexy. This sadly means you don't spend as much time with the "caramel eyed heart-throb" Stiles Stilinski in which you have a huge crush on, did I mention that he is Scott's best friend. Oh yeah and that he practically thinks of you as a sister, Yeah this is an equation for a BIG disaster!

Hi I'm J.T McCall otherwise known as Jade or Jadelyn but I prefer J.T. I am you're average every day at the mill comic book loving, ADHD having, Skateboard riding girl, If you don't count me being an elemental. I know what you're thinking "What's an Elemental and aren't they those people who try to help the environment?" Well to answer that question, an Elemental is a person who has control over the elements sort of like "Avatar the Last Air bender" in a way except we're way more powerful and our eyes change to the color of our element, and no those are environmentalist. But please don't tell Scott, he'd go complete bonkers.

I remember how it all started; _I was 11 at the time, sitting on the beach with my friend Ulric, we just finished surfing and we were lying on the sand, "What are we going to do when the lady who wants to adopt me comes and takes me to the states?" I said "I don't know Keike, but just in case I want you to take this" I looked down to see him pulling a beautiful bracelet with a wolf charm out of his pocket. "Remember this Keike, you will always be my best friend, you are mines" "Always" I said and attacked him in a hug "Well look at this Scarface finally got himself a girlfriend" The orphanage bully Leo said, obviously making fun of Ulric's scar that he got from a car crash. "Just leave us alone Leonardo" I stated, while getting up, knowing he hated people using his full name._

_ All of a sudden I was on the sand again with Ulric glaring up at Leo. That's it I am tired of everyone picking on me and Ulric I was severely pissed. The waters started to churn and the wind started to pick up, it took me a while to __figure out...__it was me doing this but apparently so did Leo & Ulric. Leo ran away screaming "Freak!" I just looked up at my best friend with tears in my eyes and said "that's what I am, a big freak" "No you're not, your unique." He continued "Just like me, you see I have the power to turn into a half wolf" "really, can I see?" "Sure" __ he took me to a secluded place and__ right before my eyes, my best friend grew claws, hair on the sides of his face, canines and his eyes became amber. "What are you?" he looked me in the eyes pulled me into a rib braking hug, let me go and said "A Werewolf"._


	3. Well that's new !

Sorry guys, It feels like I haven't updated in forever (thanks School) , but thank you to 4eveaquite,CoraPearson ,VampirePrincess11 ,aliciasellers75 ,cessysmilez ,pinkfire101 for following and or making this one of their favorite stories . I really appreciate it, but I better stop typing now before I start rambling.

Disclaimer: I "Lady demi-wolf3T" of Cardiff, hereby state in the presence of Queen Elizabeth Alexandra Mary II, that I do not own the American television show by the name of Teen Wolf and that this BRILLIANT idea is the workings of Jeff Davis. Jeff Davis owns Teen Wolf, (Jumps into the Tardis with the 10th doctor and manages to make him to me to Gallifrey)

* * *

"Jade… Jade, Jade! Wake the hell up we have to go to school" Scott yelled, said dimwit started to shake me, which to me felt like an earthquake. "Alright Scott I'm up" I said groggily. "Kokami" I looked at my clock "You woke me up at 5:30 am to go to school" "Well yeah today we have a game and I want to get to school early to practice" he said with a kicked puppy look on his face. "Well than fine, but this is only for the benefit of Beacon Hills High" I got up to walk to the Bathroom "And wipe the smug look off your face" I heard him laugh.

After I got out of the shower did my hair and makeup,got dressed and had breakfast, I grabbed my Globe Bantam Graphic ST Skateboard,Helmet and elbow pads and skated to School A.K.A hell. Once I got to school I went up to my locker and put my combination 23-9-15-11. When I finished getting everything I needed for my next class. I checked my schedule, because even this far into the school year I still don't know it. I looked and "What the Hades, this isn't my Schedule!" I thought then realized I'd said it out loud when some blond girl looked at me weirdly. I looked the paper again and noticed the name at the top Stiles Stilinski it had in the familiar handwriting of my fellow A.D.H.D crush. Speaking of that caramel eyed cutie I saw him walking around the hall obviously looking for someone.

He noticed me and came rushing down the hall in a blur of flailing arms and plaid, "Addie I think there's a mix-up I sorta have your schedule, you probably left it at my house on Thursday". I blushed thinking about Thursday when I fell asleep at his house and woke up with his arm wrapped around my waist. "It's okay Batman" I said giving him back his paper while watching him smile at my nickname for him. "Thank Storm Mistress" he said using his nickname for me from when we were younger. "Are you coming to the game tonight?" "Yeah why? " "I'm on field" he said running away.

The day went on as usual and I eventually went home, I decided that since my mom is at work and I don't really get to spend time with I should go bring her dinner. I think I remember her saying something about having a shift at the long term care place. So I hopped on my board and took off towards L.T.C. When I opened the door expecting to find that mean nurse Jennifer and a quite building, I get people crashing throw walls; I do a double take and notice they have glowing eyes. Since when was their Werewolves in Beacon hills. I look on the ground to see Stiles just sitting there watching, he's knows about the Supernatural, well that's new.


	4. Isn't that great

What's up readers I just wanted to tell you that the only reason I haven't updated until know is that I've been having a whole marathon week with my BFF including: Doctor who (current and the 4 previous doctors that came before him).Also School is kicking my Ass, So feel free to throw pitch forks. Any way shout-out to 4eveaquite, Clemences-are-so-sexy, SophieArianne, VampirePrincess11, aliciasellers75, cessysmilez,pinkfire and whoever reviewed, followed and favorite this story.

Disclaimer: "What's up Merlin" Oh hello Rhiamon" I told you Merlin, you don't have to call me by my druid name, just call Tegan" "Alright hello Tegan" "Were you just about to call Kilgharrah?" "Yes" Oh let me, O drakon,e mala soi ftengometh tesd' hup anankes!Erkheo". Thanks he said hugging me just then I got a vision, "what is it?" "I got a vision it says, Jeff Davis owns Teen wolf not demi-wolf3T, or else the time line will be messed." "Well okay" – Jeff Davis owns Teen wolf not demi-wolf3T.

By the way all the disclaimers from now will have a little hint on what's coming up in the story; the first person to figure it out will get their own one-shot. Thank for following, reviewing and making this story your favorite. If you do not have an account put it in the reviews, if you do PM me.

After the shocking things I found out tonight, I went home and decided that to take my mind off of the situation I would watch Doctor who and of course it would be the ninth doctor, because he is the new start after the war doctor. Now that I'm watching it I'm in a Tardis mood, so I paint my nails Whovian style and go upstairs to put my outfit together for tomorrow, I'm strutting into school tomorrow DWL style (Doctor Who Lover).I take a shower then change to get into bed. I climb in and come to a conclusion that tomorrow I'll ask Stiles what he knows and maybe….just maybe tell him how I feel, but that's what I always say. I fell into a dreamless sleep hoping nothing would go wrong tomorrow.

In the morning I did everything I would usually do and tried not to act like I knew something .Things were going on in this town, Supernatural things and just because of that I have to get Involved. I was feeling Confident today and when that happens I will become unpredictable, you never know what's going to happen. Anyway I walked into school with my head held high, strutting down the halls when….. "Hey Geek watching where you're going" said the bane of my existence, Lydia Martin. Immediately I became furious, she walked down these halls everyday like she owned it, but the bitch needed to take her po'o nui ass somewhere else. "Watch where I'm going, Bitch you're the one who came trampling down the hall looking like a big ass Orange Orangutan." Before she could say anything I pushed pass her to get to my first class. The rest of the day went smoothly because everyone was focusing on the lacrosse game tonight, so I went to go change for the lacrosse game.

_TIME SKIP_

The game was done and Beacon hills had won yet again, I went to the locker rooms to congratulate Scott and it became quite... to quite for my comfort. All of a sudden I heard the voices, the same voices I heard yesterday- One was Derek Hales the other I wasn't sure. I didn't want them to hear, smell or sense me, so I tapped into my powers and made myself practically invisible to their senses. I listened in "I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from the Native Americans and that they used it to solve conflicts. I have a little conflict of my own to solve Scott, but I need your help to do It." said the mystery man, Scott answered " I'm not helping you kill people" the mystery dude replied " Well I don't want to kill all of them, just the responsible ones and that doesn't have to include" " Allison" I heard Derek say . "Are you on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister" Scotty yelled. I couldn't listen anymore so I went home. I decide that the rest of tomorrow would be my sleep in day.

So tomorrow came and …. I was stuck in the dream realm. This only happens when nature is trying to show us something extremely important. We get stuck in the dream realm until nature decides to let us go. We could be here for months, hell even years and stay the same age. It's like the supernatural version of a coma, isn't this great!


End file.
